Various types of personal vaporizers have been known in the art for many years. In general, such vaporizers are characterized by heating a solid to a smoldering point, vaporizing a liquid by heat, or nebulizing a liquid by heat and/or by expansion through a nozzle. Preferably, the device releases a very fine mist with a mouth feel similar to smoke, under suction. Thus, a vaporizing apparatus can be made to mimic traditional smoking articles such as cigarettes, cigars, pipes and hookahs in certain aspects, while avoiding significant adverse health effects of traditional tobacco or other herbal consumption. Personal vaporizers have additional uses as well, such as for the vaporization of wellness substances, delivery of asthma medications and deliver of other medicines.
The popularity of vaporizers has been increasing steadily. While the demand for these devices has been growing, the supply has also been growing, possibly faster than the demand, due to new suppliers in the marketplace. Thus, many suppliers are looking for additional features for inclusion in these vaporizers.
Due to the nature of traditional smoking methods, such as smoking tobacco, the features that could be included in traditional smoking devices was limited. However, because most vaporizers operate using electric power, they can include a number of features that could not easily be included in traditional smoking devices.